


Wiped Out

by LittleSweetCheeks



Series: Angstober [10]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Death, Family, Gen, Orphans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 15:01:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21056339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSweetCheeks/pseuds/LittleSweetCheeks
Summary: One move. One blast. One Moment. The whole world- Gone.





	Wiped Out

The air was thick with smoke and dust from what was left of the house. Coughing, two figures crawled out of the rubble, one carrying a third. They were coated gray from the debris of the blast, their ears ringing as spots of blood ran from cuts on their bodies.

Henry hefted Michael higher on his hip and turned to Jack. “Where are the adults?”

Jack shook his head. The team their parents worked with were all over at his house for a movie night. The three boys had been sent to the back to have a sleepover of sorts while the adults had all gone into the front lounge. “I don’t hear anything. Let’s go ‘round front.” He led the others to the front of the house. There was a tangy smell in the air, it seemed familiar though Jack couldn’t place it. “Look!” He rushed forward at the sight of Spencer’s hand, but when he touched it, it fell to his feet, unattached to an arm.

Henry screamed.

Jack couldn’t stop, he had to find his dad. Climbing the pile of what used to be his home, he finally spotted his dad pinned under some wood and unmoving. “Dad! Dad!” He tried feeling his neck like he’d been taught but felt nothing. “Please, Dad! Don’t leave me!”


End file.
